united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline 1960
1956 *'October 14' Earl Browder, a communist sympathiser is arrested *'November 7th' David T. Seimer wins the 1956 Presidential Election *'December 19th' U.S. v Earl Browder rules that the Communist Control Act cannot be used to prevent people with communist ideology to enter public buildings. 1957 *'October 15th:' Jack Luegoir and Barry Goldwater drop out of the Presidential race before the republican primaries after being defeated in the polls 1958 *'November 8th: '''1958 Senate and House elections occur. 1959 *'February 23rd:' David T. Seimer died. *'February 24th:' Edward Einhowser is sworn in. *'April 21st:' Capitol Hill Protests begin. *'May 17th:' Capitol Hill Protests end *The America First Party is founded. **Jack Luegoir is their nominee for the 1960 Presidential Election. *'June 4th''' Alaska and Hawaii are the 49th and 50th states 1960 *'November 8:' Richard Nixon wins the 1960 Presidential Election 1961 *'January 20:' Nixon and Kennedy sworn in *'February 11:' John F. Kennedy assassinated by The Son *'May 5' Freedom 7 reaches orbit *'July 14:' 5,000 Blacks make the Selma March *'August 8:' 10,000 Blacks begin the Capital Marches 1962 *February 8: Nixon orders the invasion of Cuba, and 20,000 marines begin the assault starting the Cuban Missile Crisis *February 21: 7 men attack the Seattle FBI Office with the mark of The Son on their chests. *March 4: Soviet Fleet stationed off the coast of the Pacific, waiting American response *November 14: Amendment XVIII is passed by Congress *December 17: Cuban Missile Crisis ends 1963 *February 14: The Cotton Club Meeting occurs in New York City *'March 4:' **Russell Long wins the Democratic Nomination **Richard Nixon wins the Republican Nomination **DNC Massacre occurs when Black Panthers, White Dawn and FBI engage in 3 way shoot out. *June 18: the Detroit Race Riots occur *August 14: March on Washington occurs *September 1: The Selma High Secondary refuses de-segregation order 1964 *November 8: Russell Long wins the 1964 Presidential Election 1965 *'January 21st:' Executive Order 10925 is passed, allowing the government to arrest anyone who they deem "un-American". *'January 25th: '''10925 is ruled unconstitutional and articles of impeachment are begun against Long *'April 21:' The Birmingham Church Bombing occurs. *'April 25 - June 3:' The Long Protests occur. *'June 5th:' "Long's Orders" are passed in quick succession resulting in a near-civil war that ends with the overthrowing of Long by Vice President Bailey, who is sworn in as President and immediately removes "Long's Orders" *'August 21:' ''X v. Long rules that EO 10925 is declared unconstitutional and those arrested under its jurisdiction are released *September 3: NATO Coalition in Saigon request U.S. involvement in Vietnam. 1966 *May 4: U.S. declares war on the Vietcong and North Vietnam **China declares war on South Vietnam. 1967 *February 14: 1967 Government Shutdown occurs *February 24: Conscription begins *July 22 - July 25: The Rioting Days occur due to the conscription act having been enacted. *July 30: Conscription ends *October 8: NATO forces retake Saigon *November 24: Evan Gauthier succeeds to the presidency after James Bailey resigns, the Second Speaker of the House to do so. 1968 *February 8: My Lai Massacre reported to news agencies *February 10: Ralph Nader holds a protest of Vietnam involvement *February 24: Acting Secretary of Defense James Lenzo withdraws U.S. troops from Vietnam, ending U.S. involvement. *March 12: Loving v. Virginia' repeals nation wide miscegenation laws. *June 8: Right To Life Protests occur *June 22: Jordan and Syria jointly invade Israel *August 15: Operation Danube occurs *November 8: Edmund Muskie and Vikory Miltop win the 1968 Presidential Election. 1969 *October 5: Neil Armstrong is the first human to set foot on the moon 1970 *Februay 7: Vikory Miltop resigns as Vice President, being the first person to do so. 1971 1972 *July 8:United Corporations Center (U.C.C) Tower Commenced Construction on 701 First Avenue. Over 1 Billion Dollars placed into this project *November 7: Edmund Muskie wins re-election, the first president since FDR to do so. *November 28: Chillean Attrocities against Americans uncovered. 1973 *October 9: United Corporations Center Tower finished construction and completion. It currently stands at 555 Meters Tall Claiming the crown for tallest tower in the world. *September 1: 1973 Government Shutdown begins 1974 *April 3: The 1973 goverment shutdown ends, after 9 months *July 8: Janet Jackson arrested for attempting to have an abortion in New Jersey *October 14: Janet appeals ''New Jersey v. Jackson *December 19: Second Right to Life Protests occur. 1975 *Janury 19: Syrian-Lebanon war begins 1976 *'''April 14th: Janet Jackson accepts Vice-Presidential candidacy from Lel' for the National Workers Party *'April 20th:' First Presidential Debate airs *'May 24th:' Jackson leaves campaign trail due to blunders and public outcry *'November 2nd:' Ronald Reagan wins the 1976 Presidential Election. House and Senate elections occurred. 1977 *August 15: Johnstown Flood of 1977 occurs *November 5: 1977 United States House of Representatives Special Elections occur. 1978 *'March 3rd:' Anderson v. Tennessee is ruled in favor of Deborah Anderson, which allows an abortion through the first two trimesters and overturns the Right To Life Act and New Jersey v. Jackson. *'June 27th:' Operation Chicken Pot Pie succeeds and American civilians are freed from Chile. **Diplomats in the U.S. Embassy in Chile are killed, however. *September 2 - September 25: 1978 Government Shutdown occurs, ending after 23 days. 1979 *'November': The United Stock Exchange (U.S.E.) Opens, many Investors pour money into corporations on the exchange after many years of the NYSE being closed. 1980 *'February': Presidential Primaries occurred **Howard Baker wins the Republican Primary **Henry Miltop wins the Democratic Primary *'November': 1980 Presidential Election occurrs. No one gets the required 270, and a contingent election is called to choose the president and vice president **1980 United States House of Representatives Elections and 1980 United States Senate Elections happen. *'December': Janet Jackson is assassinated on Christmas Evening, in Times Square. **After 2 rounds Edward Einhowser is elected by the House. Theodore Johnson is unanimously elected by the Senate to be the vice president. 1981 *'January' **Edward Einhowser and Theodore Johnson sworn in. *'April' **Box News Hostage Crisis occurs. Jack Brogan injured and Phil Gramm killed. *'May' **Mount St. Helens erupts, causing 900 million in damages. 1982 *'February' **'February 2nd': Air Force Florida Flight 90 crashes shortly after takeoff into Washington DC's 14th street bridge and falls into the Potomac River, killing 78. On the same day, a Washington Metro train derails on the North, killing 3. Capitol police remain on high alert. **10,500 people across the country go on strike and boycott Nolan Pharma due to high medicine prices *'March' **'March 28th': The parents from missing children of El Paso (Texas), Bridgeport (Connecticut) and New London (Connecticut) protest in front of an FBI facility due to the disappearance of their children ***The missing children phenomena is solved by a raid from the Connecticut State Police. Perpetrator was Eugene Franklin, charged with kidnapping, who has denied all links to the recent death of 14 year old Justin Mendez **NASA successfully launches STS-2 Shuttle, and begins the first testing of the Canadarm **Adam Smith is the 17th Chief Justice of the United States *'June' **'19th:' Senate ratifies the Single Convention on Narcotic Drugs (SCoND) *'October' **'13th:' Man shoots up a Walmart in Dearborn, Michigan, with 7 deaths. Shooting started after staff tried to stop the man from shoplifting *'November' **'2nd:' House and Senate elections occur. *'December' **'13th:' With the retirement of Ricardo Alvarez, Rice Carson is the 38th Dean of the United States House of Representatives. 1983 *'January' **4th: Donald Clausen is the 3rd White House Chief of Staff for the Einhowser administration **18th: Michael Jackson's single 'Billie Jean' is released *'February' **16th: Kushina Uzumaki passes the Judiciary Committee for District Court *'March' **19th: Gary Iverson becomes the chair of the Republican Party after the disappearance of Ron Johnson. *'April' **1st: American Electoral Commision announces a Special Election for SE-3 to be held during July ***Kushina Uzumaki becomes the District Court Judge for the United States of America *'June' **12th: Lillian Geller appointed to DEA directorship ***Handicapped individual harassed by workers and kicked out of McDonald's in New York City. McDonald's claims no wrongdoings and that the restaurant had the right to disallow wheelchairs from their establishment ***Kyle Dallenger passes the Judiciary Committee 2-0 *'July' **5th: Theodore Johnson dies of stroke **8th: Henry Miltop nominated to the Vice Presidency *'September' **12th: Rice Carson resigns as Secretary of Defense **15th: House Majority Leader Andrew Young is now Dean of the House **21st: Reform Party dissolves **27th: White House Chief of Staff Donald Clausen fired **28th: Andrew Bolt chosen as White House Chief of Staff *'October' **12th: Henry Miltop is confirmed by Senate as the 45th Vice President *'December' **9th: The 1983-84 Government Shutdown begins. 1984 *'February' **2nd: Republican Party splits **29th: Former Vice President, Representative and Bastion of the Democratic Party John McCormack dies *'March' **1st: Edward Eisenhower resigns **4th: 1983-84 Government Shutdown ends. **7th: Supreme Court decides to hear case on Controlled Substances Act **12th: Supreme Court reverses Lower Court's rulings on New York v. Erickson which summarily strikes down the Controlled Substances Act and decriminalizes every known psychoactive agent known to man ***Due to the decision by the United States Supreme Court, the United States is forcefully withdrawn itself from the Single Convention on Narcotic Drugs **14th: David Nolan wills all his money to Lillian Geller before dying of suicide **26th: Joe Star's expulsion gives Republicans Senate Majority. *'April' **14th: Iverson Prostitution Scandal is discovered. *'June' **9th: Republican Party renamed to Gary Iverson party ***Registered republicans leave by the thousands and join the Democratic, Whig or Constitutionalist parties **14th: American scientists prevent a nuclear winter and extreme ice ages by 2015 **17th: Israeli troops kill Lebanese Leader Bachir Gemayel and take over the government of Lebanon. The US never help Lebanon during it's civil war and the whole Middle East vows to never help the US in any military involvement for the foreseeable future. ***The Israeli Army cuts off electricity and water supply to West Beirut, depriving at least 300,000 civilians of water and electricity *'July' **29th: Lillian Geller is confirmed as the 47th Vice President *'August' **7th: Russell Long dies at age 71 in his prison cell from 17 stab wounds. He was notorious in prison for being the leader of a white gang **8th: Supreme Court takes up another landmark case which will decide whether prostitution will be legal in the United States ***Impeachment charges are levied against Henry Miltop **17th: The Republican Party/Gary Iverson party is now known as the Libertarian party **31st: Louis Wang dies of a stroke *'October' **12th: FBI apprehends David Duke for violating FEC rules ***Andrew Bolt is the Constitutional party presidential candidate after the apprehension of Duke **14th: President Henry Miltop pardons Max Earnest Duke, Charles Dewy, Robert Anthony, Theodore William and Robert Linville ***Gary Iverson found to have arranged prostitution meeting with John Vitalis, US seeks death penalty for Iverson *'November' **2nd: President Ron Hench Worth releases cabinet nominations *'December' **27th: Pea Carson remains Speaker 1985 Category:Timeline